


Do you Remember?

by jordieey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Oliver's POV, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Sad, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: A poem about Oliver's love for Felicity.





	Do you Remember?

Do you remember when we first met?  
You were chewing on a red pen

You looked cute  
Even then, I thought so  
You looked up at me with surprise  
And started to talk a mile a minute  
You talked of my father--  
“He’s dead. I mean, he drowned”

It occurred to me later that I should have been angry,  
Annoyed at your insensitive comment  
But all I could do was smile

Do you remember when you found out?  
When I revealed that I was the Arrow?  
You babbled a bit,  
Which I had learned was your norm

You were so clearly nervous  
And yet you listened  
When I told you where to go  
And I know you saved my life

I found myself amazed at how calm you remained

Do you remember when the Count took you?  
When he treated you so callously?  
In that moment, I remember being utterly terrified  
I couldn’t recall a moment when I had felt such fear

Do you remember when you apologized?  
For my killing to save you?  
You shouldn’t have  
I would not hesitate to do it again

Do you remember when I told you I loved you?  
The betrayal on your face haunted me  
When you found out the reason  
I think, even then, I knew it was just a little bit true

Do you remember all our moments together?  
Because I do  
When we first kissed  
Our first time together  
Our first date  
That time I didn’t propose to you  
That time I did

I remember them all

I remember how I lied  
About something so important in our lives

I remember you left me for it  
And I haven’t stopped regretting it since

I remember all our minutes together  
And I know I’ll never forget

Even if you never come back

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
